


thanks,jackass

by tigerguts (radiiicalkiit)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: G/T, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Vore, i hate this and so will you, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiiicalkiit/pseuds/tigerguts
Summary: OOF DONT LOOK AT ME





	thanks,jackass

quantum richie: hey guys i uh,,ate our friend  
king of the bill: you wGAT  
beverly erection: wait what  
mike a g6: at this point im to afraid to ask  
quantum richie: he’s,,,tiny,,btw  
stan man:tGAT DOESNT MEAN HES EDIBLE,RICHIE.  
quantum richie: don't you mean,,,edd-ible ;)))  
stan man: die kngfggvfdddgcgbh  
beverly erection: u ate eddie,,,i am disappointed,,,  
quantum richie: :( mom why  
eddie 2 die was added the chatroom  
eddie 2 die: richie let me oUT I DIDN’T CONSENT TO TGIS  
quantum richie: shh eds ur ok,,,also how do you have data in there???  
eddie 2 die: i don't,,,know  
eddie 2 die: also it's not that bad in here,,,it's still fucjing gross and slimy,,actually it's kinda comfy  
quantum richie: aw thanks eds :,)  
eddie 2 die: dont push it  
eddie 2 die: anyways im going to sleep,,gn fuckers  
stan man: it's like 12:00 in the afternoon  
quantum richie: shhhhgd let him rest  
quantum richie: also tgis feels really weird,,hes like,,giving me internal belly rubs,,,wgat,,not that im complaining but ???  
beverly: aw  
\----  
tuesday,1:39 am   
eddie 2 die: bev,,beverly,,mOM  
beverly erection: what child  
eddie 2 die: i tgink im falling in vloe w/richie  
eddie 2 die:*love  
beverly erection: oh no  
beverly erection: ur falling in love with the same boy that,,,yknow,,  
eddie 2 die: asdfghjkl don't go there but yeagh  
eddie 2 die: actually being in richies stomach wasn't the worst thing in the world tbh,,,  
beverly erection: you,,,enjoyed that??? i cannot believe  
eddie 2 die: skskskskmsmxmxmxjdjsjowdkoqasxjxjx  
eddie 2 die: i mean for the most part it was safe and warm so i can't rlly complain,,  
beverly erection: oh my goghsshsnsmjsjfghkl  
eddie 2 die: if you tell richie i actually enjoyed being eaten ur getting blocked  
beverly erection: i won't tell him ;)  
eddie 2 die: bev don't u dare  
beverly erection: ;))))  
\----  
eddie 2 die: that's it im gonna give richie indigestion  
stan man: did he eat you again???  
eddie 2 die: yeagh  
stan man: oh no  
quantum richie: oh yes ;;))  
eddie 2 die: shut the hell your fuck  
quantum richie: :(((  
eddie 2 die: fcuck yuo  
quantum richie: when and where. ;))  
eddie 2 die: richie im literally in ur stomach can u stop being disgusting for 5 seconds.  
quantum richie: maybe ;)  
eddie 2 die:u suc k  
eddie 2 die: this is actually worse than the sewer thing tbh  
quantum richie: my stomach can't be as bad as a sewer come on now  
eddie 2 die: im surrounded by stomach acid and slime,do you see any of that in a sewer???  
quantum richie:haha u got me there  
eddie 2 die: oops  
quantum richie: hey eds u know what i just realized  
stan man: oh no here it comes  
quantum richie: we've never been closer ;)  
eddie 2 die: oh god kill me now  
quantum richie: ur personality is kind of hard to swallow  
eddie 2 die: i don't even care just digest me already  
quantum richie: ;))  
eddie 2 die: pleasjs stop  
quantum richie: hahaha no  
eddie 2 die: guess ill die

eddie 2 die has left the conversation  
stan man: good job u killed him  
quantum richie: well shit.


End file.
